Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{6})^{-8}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ (8^{6})^{-8} = 8^{(6)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{6})^{-8}} = 8^{-48}} $